Croque moi Louveteau
by purring-cat
Summary: Que se passerait-il si d'un coup, l'être qui est le plus important à vos yeux venait à disparaître comme ça ? Sans laisser de trace ? Que lui était-il arrivé de si grave pour mettre les voiles aussi précipitamment ? Allez savoir ...
1. Chapter 1 : disparition

**Voilà une toute nouvelle fiction qui pointe le bout de son nez, même si je n'ai pas encore finit "il a des yeux incroyable ! mais si tu savais", j'avais hâte de vous présentez celle-ci ...**

 **Par contre je publie les chapitres au fur et à mesure que je les écrits, donc il est fort possible que le fil de publication soit irrégulier ;)**

 **Alors bien sur c'est du STEREK, bien qu'il apparaîtra plus tard ;) Bref je vous laissez découvrir, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, je serait ravi de les lires :)**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

_Parrish ? C'est Scott. J'aimerais parler au père de Stiles. C'est urgent.

Un bruit sourd ce fit entendre dans le combiner, et puis la voix grave du Sheriff percuta Scott, qui se mis à penser qu'inquiéter le père Stilinski n'était peut être pas une bonne idée … Surtout sur un coup de tête comme il venait de le faire.

 __Allo? Scott?_

_Hum … Bonsoir …

Le jeune alpha savais pertinemment que s'il s'était tromper, il s'abattra alors sur lui les foudres de John, mais après tout, il allais y survivre !

 __Scott ? T'es las ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_Je ne veut pas vous inquiétez mais … Stiles … Il a disparu.

Il ne pouvais pas faire de discourt plus clair, et après cette annonce, son corps tout entier se figea.

A l'autre bout du fil il n'y avait qu'un lourd silence, suivit d'un grésillement aigu, qui lui fit comprendre que le père de Stiles avait raccroché, et qu'il devais déjà être en route pour rentrer chez lui … Sans doute pour confirmer les dires du cher McCall.

McCall qui, une fois son portable verrouillé et rangé précieusement au fond de sa poche de jean délavé, s'assit sur le lit de son jeune ami qui crissa sous son poids.

Il s'humidifia les lèvres, aillant la bouche pâteuse, sans doute dut à une overdose de tresse. Où Stiles avait-il bien put disparaître ?

Alors que Scott se morfondais dans la petite chambre rassurante mais plus tant que ça de son meilleur ami, son père était déjà arrivé devant sa propriété et, dans un crissement de pneu et dans un arrêt presque parfait, il coupa le moteur de sa voiture de fonction et se hâta de monter rejoindre Scott, sans même prendre le temps de souffler.

_Scott … Ou est mon fils ? Ou est Stiles ?!

_Écouter … Je

L'alpha respira un grand coup, emplissant ses poumons d'un air nouveau et frai, il se demanda comment expliquer, comment se justifier … D'avoir fait paniquer à ce point le père Stilinski.

_Stiles … Quand je suis venu pour lui rendre des cours d'économie qu'il m'avais prêté il y a quelques jours de ça, il venant de partir. Je suis même sur que je l'ai croisé en venant … Mais sur le coup je n'avais pas fait attention. Quand je suis venu dans sa chambre, une odeur de stresse, comme s'il était affolé, m'avait prit au nez. Je … J'ai aussi ressentit … Qu'il était troubler et qu'il c'est dépêché de faire ses affaires …

_Attend. Tu veux dire qu'il est partit … Précipitamment ? Ce n'est pas son genre ! Stiles ne ferait rien sans … Se poser une tonne de questions.

_C'est pour ça que je vous ai appelé ! Suite à ça j'ai paniquer … Stiles ne serait pas partit aussi précipitamment sans avoir une bonne raison … Ou alors … Il a été enlevé …

Suite à ce trop d'information, John tenta d'assimiler toutes les révélations de Scott. Il commença à paniquer, à vouloir appeler Stiles, et Scott l'avait bien perçu. Il se leva du lit de son ami et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule noué du Sheriff, fatigué par les heures supp'.

_Je suis sur qu'il va bien et qu'il va revenir d'ici … 2 ou 3 jours. C'est Stiles ! Peut être même qu'il sera rentré demain matin !

Stilinski regarda Scott, d'un œil brillant il le remercia et lui lui proposa un café, que le jeune basané ne put refusé. Bien sur il ne pensais pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de raconter à John, mais ... Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait une bonne action. De l'avoir rassuré, quelque peu.

Il devait être près de 1h du matin quand Scott quitta le foyer des Stilinski. Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il était tout de même au fond complètement affolé par la soudaine disparition de son ami. Ou était-il ? Pourquoi est-il partit aussi précipitamment ? Pourquoi ne rien lui avoir dit ?!

_Merde Stiles …

Il rentra chez lui bredouille, aillant l'impression d'être un boulet incapable d'aider ses amis, surtout Stiles, il s'enferma dans sa chambre sans même prêter attention à sa mère qui elle, était morte d'inquiétude par l'heure ou son fils rentrait.

Mélissa avait posé son front contre la porte boisé de son fils, soupirant, elle hésita un instant avant de frapper doucement, prenant compte de l'ouïe exceptionnel de son fils.

_Scott, mon trésor, tu veux en parler ?

Scott qui était en face de son reflet, les coudes disposé de chaque codé du lavabo, il ne put s'empêcher de se trouver grotesque. Il avait parfaitement entendu sa mère, qui voulait désespérément savoir si son fils allais bien.

_non maman … Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien.

Il baisa la tête et fixa intensément le bouchon grisâtre disposé au centre de son lavabo, retenant l'eau qui montait progressivement dans l'espace qui lui était dédié.

Sa mère était partit un peu plus sereine, au moins ça. Scott ne voulais en aucun cas inquiété une personne de plus.

Il coupa l'eau et plongea son visage dans le liquide froid et se relaxa quelque peu, laissant ses épaules se détendre, il se sentit légèrement mieux … Mais il y avait toujours cette boule d'angoisse au creux de son ventre qui ne l'avais pas quitté depuis qu'il savais Stiles partit ... Disparu était plus juste.

Ce dont il était sur, c'était qu'il allais chercher son ami dès le lendemain matin. Il était hors de question qu'il reste dans une pareille inquiétude, il voulais savoir.

C'est une fois glissé sous ses draps frai qu'il consulta son portable, au début juste pour voir l'heure.

Et puis il vit, sur son écran de verrouillage, un message vocal. Celui de Stiles, enregistré une heure auparavant … Juste au moment ou il venant de quitter John.

Sans plus tardé, il l'ouvra, soucieux comme jamais, appréhendant les paroles que Stiles avait bien put lui livrer.

 __Scott … C'est moi. Évidemment que tu sais que c'est moi … Écoute. Écoute attentivement …_


	2. Chapter 2 : hey

HEY !

Et non ce n'est pas la suite … J'aimerais simplement vous dires que je mets cette histoire de côté pour l'instant, n'aillant plus le temps à cause de mes études, je préfère me consacrer à mes cours qu'à l'écriture et prévoyante comme je suis je n'ai évidement pas écris de chapitre d'avance _

donc voilà voilà je me promet rien mais j'espère donner suite à cette histoire =)

Peut être au prochaine vacances ? Qui sais !

Hu hu par contre je posterais la suite une fois l'histoire terminé, pour simplement poster les chapitres à intervalle régulier … Allez CIAO !;)


End file.
